


I Wanna Be Your Mantra

by bracelitperson



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, based off the scene where they’re in the bathroom talking about their daddy issues, i just miss my boys so here’s a unnecessary long fic, i think tyler’s real but idk, they in love of whateva, tyler durden is a softie but only for jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Tyler and Jack get to talking and Tyler thinks it’s about time they do something about the sexual tension.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	I Wanna Be Your Mantra

“A generation of men raised by women. I'm wondering if another woman is the answer we really need.” 

Tyler smirks behind the towel covering his eyes. I stop rubbing the alcohol-covered cotton balls across my bloody knuckles as he takes a long drag from his cigarette. I chuckle. I put a band-aid across a cut that’s already scabbing.

“Why don’t you join me?” I finish putting the band-aid on. He picks his cigarette out of his mouth and holds it in his hand propped against the side of the tub. 

“What?” 

“Why. Don’t. You. Join me.” He says it slower. He’s not really asking. All you can really hear is the drip, drip, drip of the leaking roof. I shrug my shoulders and stand up. 

“Okay.” I pull my bloody t-shirt over my head. He scoots closer to the edge so I can fit, but he really doesn’t have to move much. I drop my pants and drop in across from him. His muscular legs wrap around my skinny ones. He keeps smirking behind his towel. His foot is on the outside of my thigh and I can feel him rub it against me.  I shiver, from the water definitely not him. 

_I am Jack’s confused erection_.

His foot gets closer to my waist. He wiggles his toes on my abdomen. He keeps smirking behind his towel. He takes it off and rinses it in the water, tossing it with a wet slap onto the floor. He looks at me with that damn smirk on his lips. 

“Tyler-“ He jumps at me, the dirty water rushing around us as he attacks my lips. I yelp. He smiles into my mouth. My hands grab at his shoulders. I think I was gonna push him away, but he sticks his tongue in my mouth and all thoughts go out the window. His knee is bent against my chest and his foot is on the inside of my thigh now, toes brushing my dick.

_ I am Jack’s even more confused, painful erection._

He pulls back, biting at my bottom lip. His lips are slightly bruised from our kiss. They’re all pink and... thoughts where’d they go? I’d say he’s smirking but I think that’s just his resting face.

My arms circle around his neck and I push him towards me again. He looks very smug when I kiss him again and he sticks his tongue right back in my mouth like it belongs there. I’m not really sure why this started. Why’d I get in the tub in the first place? It seems kind of irrelevant now that Tyler’s foot is stroking my dick and his tongue is in my mouth and my hands are in his hair and I feel his hard, wet dick against my leg. My back is pushed into the cracked porcelain of the tub and I just shut out the discomfort of it cutting into my skin. He laughs against my lips, his arms in trapping me in our little bubble. I feel myself grin. He has a really pretty smile. 

“Damn, un-tense man. You’re making me feel bad.” I feel myself pout my lips out of instinct. 

“You’re forcing my back onto a hard, cracked surface. I’m not gonna be on cloud 9. You couldn’t of picked the bedroom for this?” I squirm in his arms and he bites his lip when my leg rubs against his cock. 

“Would it really be better in there?” I tilt my head in agreement and his cups his foot around me again. I moan softly and he puts his lips on mine again. He rotates his hips in the crevice of my knee, his dick slipping through easily because of the water. I startle and he snickers under his breath. 

“Here.” He sits back and pulls me gently with him by the hips, sitting me in his lap. He drags a hand from my hip to my inner thigh, uneven nails scraping across my skin. My spine was doing the electric tingle, the one you feel in your thighs. He drifts his hand across my dick, teasing. Fucking Tyler. I almost laugh at the pun. I wonder why I don’t fight him on this. 

I’ve never had any thoughts about... really anything. I mean girls are pretty and guys are pretty, but I am always so glued to myself that I never noticed anybody else. And here I am, letting Tyler Durden stroke my dick without protest. But Tyler’s Tyler so I let him. I almost scoff, but it turns into a moan halfway through when Tyler wraps his fist around me and drags his fingers across the head. I lay my head on his shoulder and he snickers against my neck, rubbing a little faster.

“Better?” I nod furiously and he lets out another low laugh, his hot breath hitting my neck. His other hand drifts down to my balls and I yelp. He just kisses my neck softly in response. He goes past my balls and circles my rim. _Oh_.

“Oh.” He stops for a second, his strokes slowing down a little. I hear a whimper. Shit, that was me. 

“What do you mean, oh?” He picks up the pace a little, still slowly circling my asshole. 

“I have no clue.” He just laughs again and inserts the tip of his middle finger. I realize that my hands have been dormant the whole time and I frown. He notices and stops both moments. I bite my lip very hard so I don’t whimper again. 

“What? Do you not like this?” He wiggles his finger a little, breaching a little further. I feel my groan vibrate against my teeth. I nod a little. He pushes it all the way in and it burns, but in a good, masochistic kind of way. I feel the water slosh around us as he moves his fingers. His perfect abs are half covered by the water. 

“Speak.” I roll my eyes.

“Bark.” He stops all movements. 

“Yes, I like it. I just realized I wasn’t touching you at all.” He fucking giggles.

“It’s cool, man.” I lift my face off his shoulder to look at him. 

“Don’t call me man when you have your fingers in my ass.” I grab his dick roughly and he groans. I’m the one smirking this time. My band-aids dampen from the water and I feel very aware of my cut knuckles. It’s lukewarm though so it doesn’t sting. 

“Okay-y, psycho-boy.” He stutters it out around a moan as my fingers wrap around his dick tightly. He stops his movements on my dick to fumble for something on the outside of the tub. My hips are making small pivots to try and ride his fingers. He makes a sound of triumph as he picks up a bottle. Why does Tyler have lube by the bathtub? He holds the bottle in his mouth and wiggles his fingers for me to get off them. I sigh and lift up to get off them. I grunt softly when he pulls them out. 

I feel water drip down my thighs as he piles lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. My strokes slow down as he enters his middle finger back in. He throws the bottle somewhere and grabs my hand that’s stroking him, bringing it up to his neck so I wrap my arms around his shoulder. He kisses me, the hand not buried in my ass on my neck, pulling me closer. He adds another and I moan in his mouth. We stop kissing because Tyler’s proud smile is too wide and I don’t think my mouth can stop making embarrassing noises. So I just relax and feel Tyler’s hot breath on my lips and his fingers scissoring me open. I bite my lip when he brushes my prostate with his fingers. I feel my lip split open and taste the blood when he does it again. He sticks his tongue out and sucks the blood out of the wound as his fingers lightly brush that spot again and again. 

I whine loudly against his tongue and he removes his fingers. I feel my face fall on instinct. Tyler just kisses me again as he rubs the excess lube from his fingers onto his dick. He groans in my mouth and maneuvers my hips above his. I rest my palms against his shoulders as I sink down slowly. I swallow his loud moan before it echoes off the leaking bathroom tile. I stop when I bottom out and watch Tyler as he pants onto my cheek. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are closed and he looks like he’s in bliss. I figured Tyler was gonna be dominating and demanding, but he’s just... not. The kiss he delivers to my nose and the gyrate of his hips snaps me out of my thoughts. 

“Stay with me, baby.” His dick is literally in my ass and I blush because he calls me baby. He runs his hands up my hips, softly scratching down my side with his nails. I shudder and he kisses my closed eyelids. I open my eyes after that and he looks at me like I’m the only person in the world in that Tyler way, the one that makes you forget about corrupt government and society and standards and roles. The one that makes you feel absolutely free. I feel my bones soften in my skin from that look alone. He snaps his hips up again and I dig my nails into his shoulders. 

I raise up and slam back down and the breath goes out of his body. I do it again. And again. He tightens his grip on my hips and helps me move. I might have hand-shaped bruises tomorrow. I’m not complaining. He noses at my face so I’ll look at him and I do it. He kisses me and pulls back when he moans, smiling against my lips. I just groan against his smile, rising and falling in absolute bliss. I realize my relationship with Tyler was probably always building up to this. I mean, sex has a thin line from fighting. But sex is a lot more enjoyable. One of his hands pull away from my hips and drags down to my dick and starts stroking to the rhythm of our fucking. My forehead drops against his and I bite my already shredded lip. He just pushes into my lips and kisses me again, his tongue tracing my teeth.

He keeps kissing me even as I ride up and down on his dick. I moan loudly down his throat and his pulls on the downstroke, his cock directly hitting my prostate again. I come. Hard. Right into his hand. I scream his name down his throat and he just kisses me silent. My vision goes white and all I feel is pleasure buzz through me. Pleasure runs in my veins instead of blood. He’s still pulling at my hips and I’m making a little bit of an effort to keep moving so he comes too. It feels kind of icky, having all that warmth explode in you. Too bad we didn’t have a condom. He’s groaning in my mouth and running his hands down my thighs to stop me from shaking.

I didn’t even realize I was shaking. Must have been the earth-shattering orgasm. He falls back against the tub, neck bending back. I can still see his million-dollar smile. I kiss his jaw because I can. He keeps smiling and comes back up. Then he’s smooching my jaw, and the corner of my mouth, my neck, my collarbone. I smile too. 

“You alright, babe?” I nod, head titled. He just kisses my chin. He pulls my hips up and I lift off him with a grunt. He just grimaces. I sit on top of his thighs. He’s catching his breath a little. I am too. He looks at me again and pulls me into a hug and cuddles into my neck. I chuckle against hair and hug him back. 

“Are you alright?” He nods. I can feel his smirk against my skin. He pulls back and rests his smile against mine. 

“Best sex I’ve ever had. Course’ I’m alright.” I raise my eyebrows and grin at him. He nips my bottom lip. 

“Best, huh? I’m sure we could top it.” He brings his hands from my back to my neck, pulling me to his mouth. He pecks my lips again. He pulls back when he can’t suppress his smile any longer. 

“I’m sure we could.” He kisses my adam’s apple and brings me into an embrace, my head resting against his shoulder and our legs tangled together, the water blanketing us. He wraps his arms around me and lights a cigarette. I look up at him, smoke billowing above us. I wrap my busted knuckles around his. 


End file.
